The present invention is directed to a phone camera mount and more particularly to a phone camera mount having a reusable adhesive pad. The adhesive pad is fashioned from a polyurethane gel or similar plastic that has an adhesive surface that, when it becomes dull or soiled, can be repeatedly restored by washing it with mild hand soap and water.
With the advent of phone cameras a variety of applications for use have arisen. One such example includes use of a phone camera with a slit lamp as an examination tool for eye practitioners. While phone cameras provide greater ease and convenience for use with a slit lamp, the problem of mounting the phone camera to the slit lamp still remains. Rigid mounts must be phone model specific and with the number of smartphone designs in use they are impractical and rapidly become obsolete. Also, conventional camera phones have limited macro capabilities for near objects and require additional optical aids for improved focus and magnification issues. Another deficiency in the prior art is that all other camera mounts for camera phones presented to date have only allowed the phone to be mounted to the slit lamp ocular thus limiting the photos to that limited field of view.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for a device that addresses these deficiencies.
Presented is a reusable adhesive mount for a camera phone that is infinitely flexible and not only accommodates all current phone designs and camera lens positions, but will readily accept the inevitable changes in future phone designs and dimensions. Also presented is a mounting system that allows the camera to be mounted to the ocular but also provides a stable mount using an accessory external arm for direct external photos and videos that can also incorporate the slit beam. This addition greatly enlarges the range of external photos and videos to include the full face, both eyes simultaneously and all ocular tissues. The ocular mount, with its alignment light shield can be employed on any optical device that has a suitable ocular or concentric adjacent surface that will accept the ring clamp for mounting. Such devices would include YAG lasers, surgical assistant scopes attached to surgical microscopes, lensometers, pathology microscopes, binoculars and telescopes.
Also, the external camera mount camera support arm can be modified to allow it to be attached to a bicycle handlebar or stem so that any smartphone can be positioned for viewing while riding. This adaptation permits the use of various bicycle Apps for monitoring the rider's health parameters and for observing maps and trip statistics provided by a variety of available Apps using GPS data. The secure friction mount allows the smartphone and attached adhesive pad to be instantaneously removed from the hardware when leaving the bicycle.